


Where the cat and wolf play...

by Thefireflycollector



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha!Eskel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega!Gaetan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefireflycollector/pseuds/Thefireflycollector
Summary: With the reputation of the school of the cat in pieces, they seek an alliance with a respectable school of witcher, a alliance by marriage.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Gaetan (The Witcher)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Where the cat and wolf play...

**Author's Note:**

> So english it's not my first language, BUT this needed to exist!!! I love the A/B/O in this fandom and I had this plot in a dream LMAO  
> So I am sorry for the poor sentences s/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So english it's not my first language, BUT this needed to exist!!! I love the A/B/O in this fandom and I had this plot in a dream LMAO  
> So I am sorry for the poor sentences s/2  
> The amazing they_call_me_apollo did the beta reading of this work, so now it is possible to read lol

"So… are you excited for your wedding?” teased Geralt with a playful smile.

"At our age, can we still get excited about anything?” answered Eskel, and Geralt could see he was nervous.

The white wolf crossed his arms, giving an even bigger teasing smile.

"So you are anxious.”

Eskel exhaled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I am, so what? An arranged marriage with an omega that I have never seen before…and he’s part of the school of the cat, the hired assassins. I think I have every reason to be anxious”

"Hey,” Geralt laid a hand on his shoulder “Relax, being stressed is not gonna get you anywhere. And besides, I think you’re doing a good thing; helping the cat’s school change their image.”

"Yeah, I’m a fucking hero.”

Before Geralt could say anything, Lambert entered the room followed by Vesemir. Saying.

"Look alive, people, our guests have arrived!”

"Yes, boys. Try to be nice, so no fighting,’’ added Vesemir. “And try not to talk about touchy subjects. After all we are trying to save the image of our craft.’’

"Heard him, Lambert?’’ growled Eskel.

"I did, man…what bit you in the butt today?” the younger witcher asked innocently. ‘’Can we go meet them now?”

Eskel let out a long sigh before starting to walk to the door, leaving the other witchers behind.

"Damn. I had never seen the man so down’’ commented Lambert.

"You should stop antagonizing him,” Geralt groused. “After all he is doing your job of marrying that omega. The easiest job ever, that you were incapable of doing’’

"Came on,’’ said Lambert as they started walking "How could I know that just because I had sex with one another cat boy I couldn’t marry one of his brothers?’’

"It’s called not being a dick, common sense tells it’’ added Vesemir, making Geralt smile.

"As if you didn’t do it on your time, old crow. Now let’s go before Eskel pisses himself.’’

On the patio of the castle three cat witchers were standing by: an alpha woman and two omega males. Lambert winked in the direction of one of them, who hid his smile poorly.

Eskel looked stressed as hell behind Vesemir, looking at the omegas trying to discover which one he was going to marry.

"I am so glad you all made it safely through the mountains,” said Vesemir, shaking the other alpha’s hand.

"Mostly, you wolves have a terrible troll problem,” she grumbled. "You should look into it.”

"We are trying, but for the time being we just ignore them. They are like having children.” said Geralt, looking at the gray headed woman.

"Well I would just kill them, I have no interest in having children.” Her way of speaking was as tense as her posture.

"Let’s hope your omega has interest or the alliance will not be complete,” said Vesemir.    
And who would he be?’’

The alpha looked behind her, offering a hand to one of the witchers, who accepted, being pulled to the front.

"Well, wolves, meet Gaetan, one of my most brilliant protégés. Almost pains me giving him away, but since one of your boys already bedded my other omega, it wouldn’t be proper’’

Eskel looked at the omega. He was bald, with slitted yellow eyes and a cocky smile. He was very handsome, Eskel thought, and smelled so good. He must have drank some potion to force his heat to show up for the wedding night, cause there was no other way an omega could make Eskel so turned on by just looking at him. By the end of the wedding ceremony, Eskel would be crawling out of his skin completely intoxicated by the man.

Lambert grinned. "Hi, Aiden, how you doing?’’

The omega smiled back. “Not bad, wolf.”

"So…’’ started Gaetan attracting everyone’s attention. “It was you who fucked my brother…so that makes my alpha…’’ He glanced between the two remaining wolves.

"Clearly not me.” Geralt huffed. “Or get ready to share a wooden knot for our heats.”

"Yeah…you reek too much of fertile ovaries to get me interested.’’ He turned to Eskel with interest. “But you…well you are the most interesting of the bunch.”

Eskel cleared his throat, looking away shyly. "We should get inside, get this over with,” said the alpha.

Vesemir nodded in agreement. "Yes, you will want to get cleaned up and rested before the ceremony. Please, through here’’

The younger cats followed the older witcher to the castle. Eskel almost missed the moment when Gaetan looked over his shoulder and winked at him, a brassy smile on his lips.

"Careful, with this one,” the cat alpha warned, looking at Eskel “He is as brilliant as he is dangerous,’’ and then she gave a feral smile. “And quick to anger.’’

"Guess it’s a good thing that he didn’t get engaged to Lambert,’’ said Geralt. “That would be a nasty mix of personalities’’

Lambert laughed. "I would love to see it, us at each other’s throats for eternity. But good thing he got Eskel, the finest of Kaer Morhen. Simple, pure, golden Eskel…he will have the patience of a saint for his new beloved,’’ teased the younger witcher, laying a hand on Eskel’s shoulder.

"Is that so?’’ said the woman, and then she turned and walked towards the castle. “Well…my advice is don’t let him step on you too much, he will get bored of you too soon.’’

Eskel was getting the sense that he had gotten himself in over his head.

The other two witchers seemed to sense his stress. 

"Don’t worry, she is teasing you,” Geralt said in a kind way.

"Yeah! And you’ll knot an omega tonight,” Lambert laughed, "There is no better thing.’’

"And Lambert will probably also’’ said Geralt drily, but the younger witcher only smirked.

Eskel said nothing, too mortified to find the humor in it.


End file.
